1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus to insert a sensor into and remove a sensor from a pipeline and a process to insert a sensor into and remove a sensor from a pipeline. In particular, the present invention is directed to a sensor insertion apparatus and process therefor which is used to perform inspection services in pressurized pipelines.
2. Prior Art
In pressurized pipeline systems such as water or gas distribution lines or drain or disposal lines that transport fluids, it is sometimes desirable to inspect the internal condition of the pipeline for proper care and maintenance. These pipelines are subject to damage, blockage or other wear. Video cameras have been developed which are tethered by an electrical push/pull cable which is used to move the video camera inside of the pipeline. Visual inspection of the internal condition of the pipeline is, thus, possible from a remote location.
Ideally, the video camera equipment may be inserted into the pipeline while the pipeline is still pressurized and still in use.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an insertion system for a sensor such as a camera to permit inspection of pipeline systems during in-use, pressurized conditions.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sensor insertion system that will allow inspection in both directions in the pipeline.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sensor insertion system which includes a fitting that is adaptable to tapping equipment and to other maintenance equipment.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sensor insertion system which includes a mechanism to assist in navigating the sensor cable through the insertion apparatus.